Apart now, doesn't mean apart forever
by angelchick1
Summary: When Annie and Eric decide to separate, it is very hard on the kids, but will that change anything?
1. Realeasing the news

LUCY: SIMON WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HOME LATE AGAIN ANd make dad made again

LUCY: SIMON WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HOME LATE AGAIN ANd make dad made again  
  
Simon: O, so now you are blaming me. Who made mom want to go out for dinner because you made her because you were to busy kissing Mike on the front step.  
Lucy: Well I am the one babysits the twins.  
Simon: Well at least I have a life.  
Lucy: Well you hit me in the face with the basket ball.  
Simon: You just can't catch.  
They then hear thier mom call all of them down into the living room. When they walk down they see Matt and Mary sitting their.  
Simon: What's going on?  
Annie: Simon Lucy Ruthie sit down on the couch your father and I have something to tell you.  
They sat down. Lucy Ruthie and Simon on one couch. Mary and Matt on the other. Eric and Annie standing in front of them.  
Eric: Matt, Mary , Lucy, Simon this might be farmiliar to you but for Ruthie this is new so just stay calm.  
Annie: Unless you were around the house like Ruthie you wouldn't know that your father and I have been fighting and arguing alot.  
Eric: Now I know you might think that this is all caused by you but it's not.  
Annie: Your father and I have just grown apart. We will be separating for a while.  
  
Annie and Eric end the conversation and the kids walk upstairs. Matt and Mary walked towards the door and Matt was going to drive Mary to the air port.


	2. It's your fault

Ruthie ran up the stairs to her room

Ruthie ran up the stairs to her room. Simon and Lucy argued their whole way up the stairs. Simon walked into his room and collapsed himself down on his bed. Lucy barrged into his room and said.  
  
Lucy: You idiot. You caused it.  
  
Simon: Caused what?  
  
Lucy: You caused mom and dad to get a divorice.  
  
Simon: What? You heard them none of us had anything to do with it. And if anyone caused it it was you.  
  
Lucy: What? O.k. so I guess hanging out with your friends from 4:00 till 10:00 didn't make them fight. I guess not.  
  
Simon: So hanging out with someone who nearly commited suicide did not make them worry.  
  
Lucy: I can't belive you just said that.  
  
Lucy slapped him and leaves. As Lucy is walking past Ruthie's room mad as can be she hears Ruthie crying. She decides to go in and see what's wrong. Not that she was in the mood for it but she was curious.  
  
Lucy: Hey what's up.  
  
Ruthie: Can you and Simon just stop fighting already.  
  
Lucy: Huh. We always argue. What make this any differant.  
  
Lucy wated about 2 minutes for a answer and then decided to leave.  
  
**********************************************************************  
That evening no one really felt like making supper so they went without. Simon is sitting in his room talking on the phone.  
  
Simon: Ya, sure we can go out and get somthing to eat if you want. See ya in fifteen minutes.  
  
Lucy walked into Simon's room.   
  
Lucy: So what are you going out again with your stupid friends.  
  
Simon: Lucy out of my way I have to go.  
  
Simon walked downstairs just in time to meet his dad going up the stairs


	3. Don't be so hard on Simon, Well don't be...

Eric: Where are you going in such a hurry

Eric: Where are you going in such a hurry?  
  
Simon: Why do you care?  
  
Eric: Don't talk to me like that now where are you going.  
  
Simon: Out with some friends to get something to eat.... Since no one else would make supper.  
  
Eric: What time will you be back.  
  
Simon: I don't know.  
  
Eric stood there for a moment and when he heard the front door open and shut he walked upstairs to see Annie.  
  
Eric: Do you have any idea how Simon just talked to me?  
  
Annie: No but maby if you would just give him some space and privacy he would treat you better.  
  
Eric: So what we are just suppoesed to let him do as he pleases.  
  
Annie didn't reply. She walked down into the kitchen and saw Lucy putting her coat on.  
  
Annie: Where are you going?  
  
Lucy: Out with Mike.  
  
Annie: Don't you think you two spend enough time to geather maby to much time.  
  
Lucy: No. I don't see what you have against Mike mom.  
  
Annie: Well nothing Luce but he has problems and I don't think you should see him.  
  
Lucy: I can't belive you said that. I am leaving now. I don't know when I will be back.   
  
Lucy walked out of the house and slammed the door.  
  
9:00 that evening*****************************************************  
  
Eric and Annie phoned Matt and called Ruthie downstairs.   
  
Eric: Where is Simon?  
  
Matt: How should I know.  
  
Annie: Well if we are all going to get mad at Simon we should also get mad at Lucy because she is not here either.

Eric: Why do you always get mad at Lucy. She's been acting alot better then Simon lately.  
  
Just then they heard Lucy walk into the house.  
  
Annie stood up when he saw her.  
  
Annie: Where were you do you just expect us to wait for you all the time.  
  
Lucy: Woa, Sorry mom.  
  
Eric: It's o.k. Lucy.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Simon walked into the living room.  
  
Eric: Excuse me but where have you been.  
  
Simon: Out with my friends I told you.  
  
Annie: Simon don't listen to your father. He likes to yell at you and me for some stange reason.  
  
Simon: So what's everyone doing down here anyway?  
  
Lucy: Ya.  
  
Annie: Well when your father and I get divoriced we want to share custody of all of you accept Matt.  
  
Eric: Matt you are now classified as an adult and their for can make your own decisions about who you want to spend time with.  
  
Annie: As for the rest of you your father will be moving into an apartment on the other side of town. Since it will not be big enough for all of you to be there at one time you will go in groups. Lucy and Ruthie you will go their on weekends and Simon you and the twins will go their on the weekdays. On monday Simon your father will already have his apartment and you will be expected to go their after school.

Annie: Is everyone o.k. with that?  
  
Lucy: I guess so.  
  
Simon: Whatever.  
  
Simon Lucy and Ruthie walked up the stairs and into their rooms. Saterday went by in a daze. Simon and Lucy faught all day about who's fault it was that their parents were getting a divorice. Matt somehow thought it was his fault. And Ruthie could not think of how two people could love each other enough to get married and then hate each other enough to split apart.


	4. You can't make me stay here

It was now Sunday afternoon and Eric walked into Simon's room to find Simon packing his stuff up into suitcases and boxes

It was now Sunday afternoon and Eric walked into Simon's room to find Simon packing his stuff up into suitcases and boxes.  
  
Simon: Can't you knock.  
  
Eric: Well sorry I guess. But why should I have too.  
  
Simon: Well since it is my room I think you should have to knock. I mean you are already wreaking my life can you please not wreak my privacy.  
  
Eric: I am your father. And after the way you have been treating me I don't think you deserve any privacy.  
  
Simon: Just get out. ( he yelled)  
  
Eric walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
A few minutes later Annie walked downstairs to find Lucy putting her jacket on again.  
  
Annie: Where are you going now.  
  
Lucy: to the Mall with Mike.  
  
Annie: I thought I told you not to spend anymore time with Mike. ( she yelled)  
  
Lucy: Mom I am going to the Mall wheather you like it or not.   
  
8:00pm that night***************************************************  
  
Eric walks into Simon's room to find him reading a book.  
  
Simon: I thought I told you to knock before you come in.  
  
Eric: I just wanted you to come with me and drop your stuff off at the apartment.  
  
Simon: Fine now get out and I'll bring my stuff down.  
  
Eric: Do you want me to help you.  
  
Simon: No I'll do it myself. Now get out.  
  
In about fifteen minutes Simon and Eric arrived at a dumpy looking apartment.  
  
Simon: This is what you expect me to live in.  
  
Eric: Yes this is what I expect you to live in.  
  
Simon: No thanx. I think I'll just live with mom.  
  
Eric: No you won't you will live here wheather you like it or not.  
  
Simon: You can't make me.  
  
Eric: Yes I can. Now get out of the car or do I have to drag you out like a little kid.  
  
Simon stepped out of the car and walked into the apartment room after Eric had opened it.   
  
Simon: So where's my room.  
  
Eric pointed to the couch.  
  
Simon: What? I am not sleeping on the couch. You said you had 2 bedrooms.  
  
Eric: I do but since Ruthie and Lucy are coming on the weekends I figured they could have the bedroom.  
  
Simon: Well then they can have it. I am not staying here anyway.  
  
Eric looked at him annoyed. Simon brought his stuff into the apartment and then they left back for the house.


	5. The tables turn

The next morning Lucy and Simon still continued to arguing and Ruthie didn't say much of anything

The next morning Lucy and Simon still continued to arguing and Ruthie didn't say much of anything.  
  
Annie: Simon, if you need anything just call o.k.  
  
Simon: O.K.  
  
after school**********************************************************  
  
after school Simon slowly walked over to his dad's. He did not like the area but didn't really have a choice but to walk trough it. All of the sudden he heard a noise behind him. Before he knew it he had been knocked to the ground. He tossed his fists into the air hitting whoever he could. But he took way more punches then he gave out. The gang around him demanded to have his wallet. He reached into his back pocket pulled out his wallet and gave it to the guys.

After Simon handed the guys his wallet they ran off. He decided to walk back to his mom's. He was mad at his dad for making him have to live their. He wondered if his dad expected him to get robbed every day or what.   
  
a few minutes later at Annie's house*********************************  
  
Annie heard the door open and she went to check who it was. She walked over to the porch and saw Simon heading up the stairs.  
  
Annie: Arn't you supposed to be at your fathers.  
  
Simon: Supposed to be. I'm not gonna get robbed every time I go their.  
  
Annie: They robbed you.  
  
Simon: Yes they did.  
  
Annie: O.k. you can stay here for now but you should call your father and let him know where he is.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lucy and Ruthie walk into the front door.  
  
Annie: How was school.  
  
Ruthie did not respond she walked upstairs without saying a word.  
  
Lucy: Fine I guess.  
  
Lucy went upstairs. She walked past Simon's room and saw Simon sitting on his bed. She walked into his room.  
  
Lucy: Did dad finally have enough of your not respecting him.  
  
Simon: No for your information I got robbed and I don't feel like getting robbed again.  
  
Lucy: Well it wouldn't be very hard to rob you.  
  
Simon: Lucy get out. (he yelled )  
  
Lucy: Okay Okay.  
  
She walked out of his room and into her own.  
  
meanwhile*************************************************************  
  
Annie walks up the stairs to tell Simon that his wallet was found on a nearby side walk. But as she walks up she hears Ruthie crying in her room. She walks into Ruthie's room to see what's wrong.  
  
Annie:Is this all about your father and I getting a divorice.   
  
Ruthie: I just don't see how two people can love each other enough to get married and then hate each other enough to get divoriced.   
  
Annie: Ruthie your father and I still love each other. We just think that it would be better if we lived separetly because we fight a lot. That way you kids would not have to here us fight.  
  
Ruthie: Okay I guess  
  
Annie:. And you can still talk to me or your father at any time you want Okay .  
  
Ruthie: Okay.  
  
Annie left Ruthie's room and walked into Simon's room.  
  
Annie: They found your wallet she said setting it on his dresser. Simon, don't be mad at your father. It was not his fault that we got a divorice. We made that decision together.  
  
Later on that evening Annie and Eric made plans to go out for supper togeather. Matt agreed to come over and watch the twins and Ruthie. Simon was going out with his friends to watch some movies and Lucy had a date with Mike.

**********************************************************************  
  
Eric picked Annie up at the house and they went to a nearby restraunt. Once they sat down at a table and ordered Eric said.  
  
Eric: I think we made a big mistake. I was wrong to let Simon walk to my apartment in that area. He's ok right.  
  
Annie: ya he's fine. I don't think Ruthie is very Okay with this whole divorice thing. I found her crying in her room about it.  
  
Eric: Ya and Simon and Lucy are constintly arguing about it. we should not be tearing them apart.  
  
They talked for a while and decided that they were going to get back togeather for their kids sake. They went back to Eric's apartment so that Eric could cancel his rent and they would grab the rest of Simon's stuff while they were their.  
  
meanwhile*************************************************************  
  
Simon and Lucy arrived home around the same time as eac hother and minutes later Eric and Annie arrived home. When Simon saw Eric walk into the house he went to get his jacket.  
  
Eric: Where are you going  
  
Simon: Don't I have to go back to your apartment.  
  
Eric: No and neither am I.  
  
Annie: Your father and I have decided that we are going to move back in togeather. Simon your stuff is in the trunk of the vehical.


	6. Conclusion

After they moved back in together Simon and Lucy stopped fighting, and Ruthie started being her self

After they moved back in together Simon and Lucy stopped fighting, and Ruthie started being her self. Annie and Eric never questioned again getting divoriced.


End file.
